


down the rabbit hole

by bellybuttons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Rabbits, geography books, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellybuttons/pseuds/bellybuttons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry vomits rabbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down the rabbit hole

**Author's Note:**

> so um, it's two in the morning and this is based off of Julio Cortazar's "Letter to a Young Lady in Paris", except without the profound-ness and wit. i would say i'm sorry, but i'm really not. please ignore the puny title.

 

“And what the fuck is _that_ supposed to be?” came Liam's voice from the threshold.

“Huh?” Harry asked without looking up from his geography book. The topographic map on page 67 had held him enthranced for about twenty minutes -he always got distracted by its pretty colours-, and he really couldn't afford to waste any more time. There was surely going to be a pop quiz tomorrow, Harry was certain of it, and if he didn't get to studying Asia's economy he was going to fail the class, most likely.

“The- the bunnies! What?” Liam sounded desperate. Confused, also, maybe. Frowning, Harry looked up from his book.

“They're rabbits, Liam. Did you need something?”

“But- but you-” Liam took a deep breath. Good idea, Harry thought, as Liam's face was adapting a particularly nasty red flush. “Harry. Since when do you have rabbits in your room?” He clarified calmly – or at least more calmly than last time. Harry shrugged as Liam made a hand gesture towards the bed, where two rabbits where chewing at his duvet with nonchalance.

“Since last month.” And he looked back down at his book. Page 83 sure had the best maps, Harry mused.

“Okay. Why?” Asked Liam, and, okay, this was enough.

“What did you want me to do with them, Liam? Throw them away like a heartless bastard? Huh? Leave them to live on the streets on their own? I am their mother, for god's sake, I deserve the right to have them in my bed without being questioned. So please, Liam, be so kind and sit down so I can study.”

Doubtful, Liam carefully sat down on the corner of Harry's bed. Then his expression turned bright and he beamed. “Can I pet them?”

Harry made a hand gesture. “Go ahead.”

Liam reached towards the white rabbit and slowly pet her head. Then he frowned. “Why is it damp?”

“I just vomited her. Don't worry, she'll be dry soon enough.”

“Ah. Okay. What did you name her?”

“I didn't. She's not staying with me.” Harry pouted.

“Oh, and why not?”

“You're asking a lot of questions today, Liam.” At Liam's glare, he relented. “Fine. Because the first one peed on my bed three times and mom got sick of the ugly smell. She wants me to donate them. Gemma agrees, can you believe it?”

Liam shrugged. Then he stood up. “Do you know when the next one's coming?”

“Next week – ish. I'll let you know, all right? Now please be quiet so I can study.” And he turned back to his book.

 


End file.
